The blood angel & The master detective
by Sourcandyfantasy
Summary: Sebastian has brought the former mercenary Alyssa into Krismon city of hopes to help her out. When she gets pissed and decides to go on a killing spree and a long talk after, will his fantasies about her finally come true?


**Hi everybody here is a one shot that I've made for the detective Sebastian Castellenos and an OOC character Alyssa. Don't worry I'm still continuing Family Bonds and I will have chapter 3 published very soon.**

 **Hope you enjoy**

 **Thank you for reading;)**

* * *

Alyssa walked into the small apartment she shared with her partner. Sebastian sat on the small brown couch with his legs crossed and his nose in a newspaper.

It was a dark, rainy night. With each step she took her black leather boots squished. She stood there utterly quiet which was not like Alyssa at all. She always had something to say, even if it was just a smart ass remark.

Her clothes were drenched in blood. She smelt of blood and guts. She took a seat and stared at nothing in particular. Her eyes were a deep black void of anger.

"You know," Sebastian said licking the tip of his finger and turning the page, "going out and killing everything in sight when you're in a foul mood won't help anything."

Her entire body tensed and she squeezed her hands into fists and let out a small chuckle.

"Heh, I already told you, I can't live in a civilized world. It's just not me. Even though i've been here for a little over six months I still bare the eyes and senses of a wild dog. I always will..."

Sebastian put his newspaper down and ran a hand through his slick, black hair.

"I don't believe that."

Alyssa's eyes widened a bit but said nothing.

"Everybody can change. Even the most cruel and violent of individuals can sometimes live in peace. You just need more time. Twenty-nine years of living a life the way you previously did won't be cured in just six months. You came here with me to change to be free of that retched place.. But I can't help if you right away want to go out on a killing spree when you're in a pissy mood. You don't always have to solve everything with guns and violence." Sebastian took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head.

Alyssa's eyes darkened and her muscles tensed.

"You don't fucking understand.. I know no other way. Its easy for you to stand there and talk like you know it all, but in reality you know shit. You've been through nothing compared to what i've lived through. So don't you dare fucking talk down to me."

Sebastian said nothing. Arguing with her would achieve nothing.

"I'm going to bed." And with that the detective got up and walked to his room.

The tormented women sat there pissed off at the world and the speech her partner just gave her a few minutes ago. She slammed her fists down on the Sofa's arm and quietly said to herself,

"Damn it, damn it, damn it..."

After awhile she got up and decided to shower.

When she walked into the bathroom she closed and locked the door behind her. She placed her hands on the side of the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Her dark, merciless eyes stared back at her.

She truly hated what she saw. Her brown hair was a mess. Her bangs stuck to her forehead, her hair clinged to her neck, her face was stained with blood, just like the rest of her.

After she had enough of staring at her revolting image in the mirror she walked towards the shower and pulled back the blue shower curtain. She turned on the water and removed her clothes and got in.

Blood swirled down the drain. She placed her hands on the shower wall and shut her eyes, she cringed her teeth together showing her abnormally sharp canine teeth.

"Damn it, it's just not fair , it's not FUCKING FAIR!" she kept repeating to herself while slamming her hands against the shower wall.

/

Sebastian laid there with his arms behind his neck staring at the ceiling.

 _'Damn why does she have to be so fucking stubborn? I'm only trying to help her but she always takes it the wrong way. Maybe Kidman was right, bringing her here was a bad idea. Wait, what im I saying? I won't give up on her, not like everyone else. She's in pain, she feels like she's alone in this world, but she's not. I'm here. I'll be her light that guides her through the darkness, and when she's lost all hope and motivation i'll be right by her side telling her she can do it.'_

Sebastian laid there thinking about what he could say and do for her to try to get through her incredibly think skull that even someone as deranged and tormented as she can have an actual life. A life that's somewhat pain free.

While he thought of how he could possibly help her, a thought of her body popped in his head.

She was very fit. Her body was nice and toned from all the working out she does, she had a nice pair of long creamy legs, her breasts weren't bad either they were nice and full. And don't forget her ass, man her ass!

 _wait! What in the hell am I thinking!? This is Alyssa i'm thinking about here. How could I possibly think of her in such a way? Plus I doubt she even considers me in such a way._

Just then his bedroom door slammed opened. The detective shot up and he couldn't believe who was standing at his door. Well he could believe who was at his door but not the state she was in.

Alyssa stood in his door frame almost completely naked. All she wore was a black thong and a towel around her shoulders barely shielding her bare breasts.

 _Damn she was hot!_

"Well are you just going to sit there gawking, or are you going to invite me in?"

For the first time Sebastian was speechless. The women he was just fantasizing about was half naked standing in his door frame wanting to come in.

* * *

 **So what did you think? Did you like it? If so review and tell me if you want another chapter to continue on into a lemon.**


End file.
